


THANK YOU

by storybycorey



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybycorey/pseuds/storybycorey
Summary: Just a personal note from me to you.





	THANK YOU

Hey guys, this isn't a fic (sorry!), but I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of my readers. I used to try and respond to each amazing comment here on AO3, but the life has gotten in the way, and I haven't had the chance to do that recently. So this is a BIG HUGE THANK YOU to all of you who take the time to read and especially to those of you who take the time to comment on my fic. Honestly, some of the comments you guys send me bring me to tears, they're so generous and kind and lovely. Absolutely 100%, your comments are what keep me writing, and I couldn't stay motivated were it not for your support. 

So I'm sorry about this unconventional sort of post, but thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Without you, Mulder and Scully wouldn't be banging nearly as often, and that would be a damn shame!!


End file.
